Hinata Hyuuga and the 7 Men
by kairi-nari
Summary: "Well, you're not the greatest yourself either, you know…" Hinata mumbled as she stumbled along the sticks and branches. "Oh, don't worry. There are 6 more of us. Good luck surviving, princess."
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata Hyuuga and the 7 Men**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone! (: This is Kairi here! Technically, this is not my first time writing on , but my other account… I forgot the password and everything / eep.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ( though I wish I did…) **

**Summary: **"Well, you're not the greatest yourself either, you know…" Hinata mumbled as she stumbled along the sticks and branches. "Oh, don't worry. There are 6 more of us. Good luck surviving, princess."

**I'll talk to you guys after this chapter, so no worries; I SHALL BE BACK c: Enjoy~ Please don't hate me yet /**

**-Kairi**

**~o.O.o~**

_Huff…huff… huff_

"I should be..._huff…_far enough from the castle," Hinata Hyuuga gasped as she dusted off her now torn gown. She had ran for what seemed like hours away from home into a vast abandoned forest. Hinata slowly seated her aching body on a broken trunk nearby, and took deep breaths. Her heart was racing and her head spun quickly. Blisters and cuts had been caked all over her now dirty skin, which was originally a beautiful cream color. Her thin arms were shaking, as she realized exactly how cold she was.

As her heartbeat slowly returned back to normal, Hinata stretched her arms and winced at the sight of all her cuts and bruises.

"_I wish father hadn't hit so hard…" _Hinata's eyes lowered to the ground, before she jumped up. The Hyuuga guards could be on their way to finding her any second.

"_I have to go… I have to go… Before they find me and take me home. I can't go back there,"_ Thoughts began to cloud of Hinata's mind as she limped deeper and deeper into the woods.

**~o.O.o~**

"Where's this noise coming from?" A deep, husky voice quietly muttered. The voice had come from a red-headed man with no eyebrows and a tattoo on plastered on his forehead. He poked his heads left and right from tree to tree, trying to find where a certain noise had come from.

"Ouch…" he heard a quiet voice. That was the noise… was someone here in the forest as well? The man walked slightly closer to the noise, keeping a cautious mind. As he walked closer, he saw a girl covered in blood in multiple areas. She didn't seem to notice him yet.

"Clumsy me… I really need shoes right now. Who walks around in a _forest_ barefoot?" She mumbled to herself as she tried to get up, only to feel a sharp pain hit her. She fell back down.

"Hinata, stupid, stupid Hinata," she scolded herself.

"Who are you?" The man said in a barely-whispered voice (**A/N: Let's assume barely-whispered is an actual word)**. Hinata instantly tensed up and quickly moved her head back to the man's voice. Her eyes widened as she tried to inch away from him.

"P-please don't kill me," Hinata's eyes watered, "_Not yet anyways…_" she added to herself.

The man stared at her, his expression stoic and unmoved. He continued to stare at her, making her shift uncomfortably. She tried to stand, and this time, she was able to… but barely.

"A-Ano… I'm Hinata. Please don't k-kill me," Hinata repeated as she placed a hand on a nearby tree for body support. Her ankle was excessively bleeding. The man looked down at her ankle, and took a step closer, causing Hinata to flinch. However, she didn't back away.

He bent down to where he was closer to her ankle, and pulled out a black fabric and gently tied it around her ankle in attempt to stop the bleeding. Hinata stayed silent as she stared at the man.

"_His hair is really red… I wonder if he dyed it," _Hinata thought to herself. "_Wait, why am I thinking of hair at a time like this? You're associating with a stranger right now, Hinata. You could get killed any second, or sent back to the castle!"_

Before the man could finish, Hinata quickly took a step back and hid her body behind the tree.

"Who are you? Are you one of those stupid guards out to find me?" Hinata shut her eyes and bit her lips. All she heard for about 30 seconds were sounds of birds chirping and other than that, silence. Peeking her eyes open, she wondered if the man had left. Turning back to where she was, she saw that the man hadn't moved. His eyes and facial expression were unreadable. His beautiful cerulean eyes looked up at hers.

"Do you want me to let you bleed out here and die?" He asked, looking down at her ankle, which had created a tiny puddle of blood. Hinata stared at him before she cautiously walked towards him again. He grabbed the fabric that had been loosely tied and continued to help her.

"S-so… who are you?" Hinata asked as he was working. Nothing.

As he finished, he stood up and turned to walk away. Hinata stared after him, before she called out to him.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

The man turned back to her, his striking eyes looking straight at her.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you come with me," He bluntly said, before adding, "If you trust that I would help you anyways."

Hinata stood, staring at the man. Should she trust him? He _did_ help her with her ankle… But what does that do? Before she could say anything, the man turned around and started to walk away again.

_Ugh, okay, whatever_ Hinata thought as she limped quickly behind the man. They began walking deeper and deeper into the forest, must to Hinata's dismay. But the man seemed to know his way around pretty well, and he may just be her only chance at surviving in the shivering forest.

"Why are you here?" The man asked after they had walked for about 5 minutes. He didn't look at her.

"I'm running away from home. I believe my father might be sending guards to find me, so I came here, in the forest," Hinata replied, as she pulled the skirt of her dress to prevent herself from tripping.

"Hm. Why would anyone care if you ran away, exactly?" He asked coldly.

Hinata frowned. _What a …jerk._

"Well, I'm a Hyuuga princess… but only you can know," Hinata quietly said underneath her breath. The man didn't say anything after that.

"Do you believe me?"

The man turned around before glaring at her.

"No, I don't. Find a better lie."

Hinata give a displeasing look at him, though he didn't see. Obviously this guy didn't believe her.

"No, I really am a Hyuuga princess. My dress may be dirty and torn, but it was rather expensive…"

"Your life sounds great." He pointed out as he stepped over a large tree trunk.

Hinata shivered.

"Well, you don't know me, okay?" The man stopped walking and turned around.

"Do I sound like I care about that? You sound like a brat."

"Well, you're not the greatest yourself either, you know…" Hinata mumbled as she stumbled along the sticks and branches. "Oh, don't worry. There are 6 more of us. Good luck surviving, _princess_."

** ~o.O.o~**

Hello again / Please review? I accept constructive criticism!~

Thank you (:

-Kairi


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata Hyuuga and the 7 Men**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi ^~^ I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto. I wish I did, really D:**

**Also, I've realized that there were some questions. They will be unanswered in the future chapters!(: Stick around to find out why!**

**Anyways, onto the second chapter~ YAYAY **

**-Kairi**

**~o.O.o~**

After a few minutes of walking, Hinata saw a fairly huge house. It was a pretty tall house, but difficult to see through all the trees surrounding it. Her mouth gaped slightly at the sight.

"That… is absolutely beautiful," Hinata whispered in awe and she looked up.

"Hm. Stay out here, okay?" The man said before he walked inside the house. Hinata tilted her head in confusion, but obliged. She looked around. The house was absolutely breathtaking. Right next to the house was a tiny pond. Hinata walked up to it and kneeled down, looking at the fresh water and her reflection. She was that there were 4 types of unknown fish playfully swimming around. And next to those playful fish… was an unrecognizable face.

"_Is… that me?"_ She asked herself as she carefully examined the face before her. Looking back at her was a beautiful girl's face that had been covered in blood and dirt. Her long, navy blue braided hair had been knotted with bits of branches and leaves. Her lip had been cut, and her beautiful opaque lavender eyes were filled with sadness. She continued to stare at the pond, in deep thought.

"I can't believe Gaara left out here like an animal!" A voice shouted out, breaking Hinata's thoughts. She jumped up quickly, almost falling into the pond. As she thought she was about to fall, a strong hand grabbed her tiny wrist.

"Be careful, okay? I never knew our fish was that dangerous!" laughed the guy that had helped her keep balance. He wore a fur hoodie that covered a lot of his face, but Hinata could see striking red marks on his face… almost like a tattoo…

"A-Ano, thank you," Hinata looked down, her face flushing in embarrassment. She looked like an absolute mess.

"What's your name? I'm sorry about Gaara-that redhead. Man, I'm surprised he didn't kill you or anything… that's good though. I'm Kiba," He spoke quickly as he laughed. Hinata gave a small smile.

"_At least he's not mean like that other guy… Gaara was it?" _Hinata thought to herself.

"I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," She said as Kiba gently led her inside. When they got to the door, Hinata hesitated.

"Don't worry," Kiba laughed, "none of them will hurt you. And we need to get you cleaned up. Luckily for you, Naruto had stolen a big box of clothes. For men and women, so we can find you something from there." Hinata bit her lip, before she walked in, following Kiba. Boy, did she regret every step she took.

She had expected that the house would be a mess, since there were 7 males living together.

Hinata's eyes scanned around in awe. Much to her surprise, the house was magnificent and absolutely lovely to the touch. The interior of the house was much more beautiful than the exterior. The first room she saw was what she expected was the living room. There were 4 large sofas but no TV. A large circular table sat comfortably in the center of the room. Sitting on the sofas were 3 other men.

"Everyone, this is Hinata. She's going to be staying here!" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled Hinata inside the house towards the living room.

In front of her was a boy with beautiful blue eyes and spikey blonde hair. He gave her a cheesy smile.

"Hey there, Hinata! I'm Naruto! You're really pretty," he added the last part before he turned back to eating what looked like a bowl of ramen. Next to him was a boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes. He looked her Naruto with disgust.

"Gross," He said before turning to Hinata, "Hn."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee, be nice!" A guy with jet black hair in the shape of a mushroom pointed at Sasuke, who merely grunted before he closed his eyes. The mushroom cut guy smiled at Hinata.

"Ah, new youth! Welcome to our home. I'm Lee," He said, before sticking his hand out. Hinata giggled a little before she shook it. Who talks about youth nowadays?

"A-ah, I'm Hinata, please to meet you all," Hinata said, before she bowed at them. As she bowed, she felt a sharp pain on her ankle again. Kiba caught her before she fell.

"I'm going to get Shika to clean her up. Where did Gaara and Choji go?" Kiba looked at the 3 males sitting. They all shrugged.

"Gaara's probably out in the back by himself again. Choji… _slurp_… he's probably eating," Naruto said between bites and slurps of his ramen.

"Shikamaru, the fellow youth is probably sleeping. Be careful," Lee noted before Kiba and Hinata headed upstairs.

"_B-be careful?"_ Hinata thought nervously. She began to imagine what Shikamaru looked like… probably some large muscular guy that loves to stomp on flowers… and… eat ponies or something. Kiba felt Hinata tense up before laughing.

"Shikamaru's the smartest guy here. He should know what to do with you. I'll bring you to the bathroom first. You stay there, I'll wake Shika up," Kiba said, as he brought Hinata to a ginormous white room. There was a small couch next to the sink, and across from that was a pearl white tub. There were 3 mirrors, and a small Victorian table next to the tub that held multiple soaps and cloths. Hinata gaped at the sight. Everything in this house was absolutely beautiful. She took in the sight as she waited for Kiba and this unknown Shikamaru to come back.

"Ah-hm," She heard a voice behind hear. She quickly turned around and saw a guy slightly taller than her 5'1 petite frame. His hair was in a pony tail that spiked up like a pineapple. He was rather thin, and definitely not what Hinata had in mind.

"H-hello, I'm Hinata. You must be Shikamaru," she said quickly, giving him a small smile. He nodded slightly. "I'm sorry to barge into your house like this-" before she could continue, Shikamaru pulled in a large box, which was what Hinata assumed to be the box of clothes that Naruto stole. She was surprised that he stole that. The box was almost as big as Hinata.

"Troublesome… but I'm going to have to ask you to take off as much clothes as you can. Please don't go naked though," Shikamaru said, without looking at her. His eyes looked tired as he shifted through the box of clothes. Hinata's face went 5 shades of red, and looked down. Shikamaru pulled out a simple white dress with a tiny pair of white flats. Out of the box, he pulled out a small bag of new soap and bandages.

"Take a shower first, and wrap a towel around you. I'll be back to treat the wounds. Call me if you need anything," He put the clothing on the table next to her, before he turned to the door.

"Thank you," Hinata said quietly. Just as Shikamaru was about to close the door, he stopped.

"Actually, ask Kiba. I'll be sleeping. Too troublesome to wait. Girls take too long to shower… Just tell Kiba to wake me up or something," and with that, he closed the door, leaving Hinata all alone. She stood there by herself in silence, before sighing.

"_I hope I made the right decision… wait, yes, I did. Now Hanabi can be heiress…or Neji."_ Hinata slipped off her dress and pulled her braid out, which then cascaded down to her tiny waist. She turned the shower on, and waited for the water to be warm. As she stepped into the water, she felt her skin get hit by what felt like extremely hot water. She didn't realize exactly how cold her body really was until she felt the water. Her body felt itchy, as it tried to adapt to the new temperature. Hinata winced at the pain of the hot water hitting her wounds.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed. A shower felt really nice.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said outside," A now familiar voice said. Hinata screamed as she pulled the shower curtains to cover her body.

"W-What are you doing in here?!" Hinata screamed as her face flushed in red. Gaara saw her naked! Goodness, how embarrassing. Hinata felt her head get light, before she blacked out.

**~o.O.o~**

**Oh, how embarrassing / poor Hinata. I guess this is kind of a cliffy? Does it count? **

**Anyways… I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review? c: For Kairi? 3**

**-Kairi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata Hyuuga and the 7 Men**

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys! Yayayay, chapter 3!~ Heh, thank you guys for reading!**

**Also, Hinata's stuttering is gone, but there's a slight stutter when she gets scared or nervous (like how everyone is) c: Enjoy~ I shall talk to you guys at the end of the chapter!**

**-Kairi**

**~o.O.o~**

_**Flashback from Chapter 2~**_

_She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed. A shower felt really nice. _

"_What are you doing here? I thought I said outside," A now familiar voice said. Hinata screamed as she pulled the shower curtains to cover her body. _

"_W-What are you doing in here?!" Hinata screamed as her face flushed in red. Gaara saw her naked! Goodness, how embarrassing. Hinata felt her head get light, before she blacked out. _

_**~o.O.o~**_

"Shh, she's waking!"

"Gaara, it's all your fault!"

"Hn."

"Well, I already treated her wounds while she was out…Troublesome… so I'll go back to sleep."

"Hinata?"

Hinata heard faint voices as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she saw 4 faces staring back at her.

"Ah, youthful friend! Welcome back!" Lee gave a wide smile before he patted Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata blinked a few times.

"W-what happ…" she trailed off, and instantly her face grew red again. She suddenly remembered what had happened. Gaara had seen her naked… in the shower…

Quickly, she shot up from the bed she had been lying on. Next to her was her torn dress. She felt her body ache, but not as badly as before. In front of her were Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and an unknown guy. He had brown hair, and he was a little chubby. He must have been Choji. Leaning near the door was Sasuke. His stared at the ground, his eyes uninterested.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

Hinata nodded slightly, giving a small smile. It felt nice to be genuinely cared for. Everything felt… right. It was way better than seeing the fake concerns of greedy maids and manipulative mentors. Hinata's smile dropped as the thoughts about her life as a Hyuuga princess.

Before anyone else could continue, Sasuke broke in.

"We have to work now. Leave her," He said in a monotone voice, before standing up and heading out the door. Kiba, Choji, Naruto, and Lee nodded as they stood up.

"Wait," Kiba stopped, "What about Hinata? We can't just leave her here like this…Who would stay with her? What if she feels sick again and faints?"

Hinata gave Kiba a tiny smile.

"A-ano, Kiba, it's okay. I'll be fine here, thank you." There was a hint of doubt in Kiba's eyes, before he waved goodbye to Hinata and headed for the door. Hinata sat in silence for a moment, taking in the quiet atmosphere. She sighed, before she stood up to go downstairs. On her way out, she took a quick peek at herself in the mirror.

Her long navy hair had been braided like before (except more clean). The white dress that Shikamaru had given her was absolutely stunning on her pale skin, and matched very well with her lavender eyes. She looked almost similar to how she was at the castle… must to her dismay. Hinata unbraided her hair, to find that it had tiny natural waves, and smiled.

"_That looks better,"_ she thought to herself, before she began walking down the stairs. There was still a slight pain, but bearable. Halfway down the stairs, Hinata stopped moving.

Wait… she was in the clothes given to her… that means…

_Someone took off her clothes and changed her hair. _

Hinata's eyes widened as her face flushed. Her head felt faint again, as she weakly stumbled down the stairs. She headed into the living room, and sat down slowly. Taking a deep sigh, she closed her eyes, with many thoughts rushing through her head.

_How did I even end up here?_

_Where does Kiba, Naruto, Lee, and the rest work?_

_Where did Gaara go?_

_I wonder how Hanabi is doing…_

_I hope the guards don't find me here. That would be terrible. _

"I see you're awake," a voice broke into Hinata's thoughts. Instantly, Hinata opened her eyes to see Gaara sitting on a sofa across from her.

"H-hello…" Hinata looked down at her lap as she began to play with her fingers, "Thank you for helping me when I fainted…"

"Hm," was the only thing that came out.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Are you hungry?"

Hinata jumped and looked at Gaara, who seemed to refuse eye contact.

"Are you hungry?" He repeated with the same volume of voice. Hinata bit her lip as she felt her stomach turn a little.

"A-ano… that's fine, thank you," Hinata said, as she slowly put her hand on her empty stomach.

"Hm," Gaara stood up and headed to another room connecting to the living room. Hinata looked up, to see where he was going. A sink…a table… and oven… A kitchen.

"Come here," Hinata heard Gaara call out quietly. Quick to her feet, Hinata walked into the kitchen to where the red-headed male was. The kitchen looked clean, as if no one had used it in a long time.

"It's okay really…" Hinata said before she began to play with her fingers again.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Hinata. (**A/N: Okay, so he has no eyebrows. Let's pretend he does :D )**

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, completely ignoring Hinata's words. Hinata gave him a questioning look. Was it that obvious that she was hungry? She sat down on the table in the kitchen, facing Gaara.

"A-anything is fine."

"Hm. Give me a few minutes," He said as he pulled out a new looking pan from the cabinets that seemed to have not been open for a while. Hinata watched as Gaara made her an egg omelet with bits of tomato and basil. He finished everything within 10-15 minutes.

"_He cooks really fast… is it edible?"_ Hinata wondered as she looked at it. It looked beautiful, compared to the cook's omelet back at home. Well, actually, he never even made omelets. Just the finest breakfast foods… whatever they were.

"T-Thank you, Gaara. I never knew you could cook," She said as she took another whiff of the food. Just as she was about to take a bite, she heard the door open. Gaara's head moved slowly towards the door, and Hinata's body tensed up.

"_Is it a guard?!"_ she panicked.

"HEY. Sorry, I forgot Choji's inhaler…" Hinata and Gaara heard Kiba's voice become louder as he walked closer towards the kitchen. He walked in and saw Hinata sitting across from Gaara, with a plate of an omelet in front.

"Hey, did you make that Hinata?" Kiba exclaimed as he walked closer to Hinata, who shook her head and smiled.

"Gaara made it. Doesn't it smell good?" She asked, looking up to Kiba, who eyed Gaara. Gaara paid no attention to Kiba's stare.

"Hey, why don't you ever cook for us? We're special too," Kiba complained, before he grabbed an inhaler from the kitchen table. "Anyways, I have to go now, but I'll see you later!" And with that said, Kiba walked back out the house. Hinata gave a small wave to the already gone Kiba.

_I wonder where Kiba works…_

Taking a small bite into her omelet, Hinata's eyes lighten with delight. She looked at Gaara, who seemed more concentrated on the window.

"T-This is really good! Thank you for making it… Do you usually cook in here?" She asked, taking another bite.

"No. I just didn't want a _princess_ like _you_ to be eating the stuff we eat," he mocked. Hinata pouted slightly, as she placed her fork down.

"Excuse me, but I think that I'm capable of eating anything. I'm human too, but then again, _someone_ is treating me like an animal or something…"Hinata replied, gunning her eyes onto Gaara, who seemed unmoved. His eyes shifted over to hers.

"Alright. I'm going to go now. You're kind of annoying," Gaara remarked, before he stood up.

"Wait!" Hinata's voice got slightly louder, "Please don't leave me here alone. I might get lost…"

"_Wait, what am I saying?!"_Hinata mentally palm faced. This guy was kind of a jerk. _"Why couldn't Kiba stay…? I'd much prefer anyone over this guy."_

Turning back, his eyes bore into Hinata's. Without saying a word, he walked out of the door, leaving Hinata (yet again) alone. She stared at the door, before sighing and facing her plate again. Much to her surprise, the plate was empty.

"W-Wha…?" Hinata was confused. She didn't remember finishing the omelet.

"_Maybe I'm going crazy," _She thought, as she stood up to clean her plate. Just as she stood up, she saw that underneath the table was a tiny, fluffy white dog. He had tiny eyes, and his tongue stuck out. Next to him were bits of tomato. Hinata giggled at the sight.

"Awh, hey there, you," Hinata cooed. She put the plate back on the table and bent down to pet the dog, who rolled on his belly and let Hinata rub him.

"I'm guessing you belong here, huh? Did you eat my omelet?" She asked, laughing lightly.

**~o.O.o~**

_Flashback~_

"_I don't get it- I couldn't even stop things from making you the next heiress. They call you princess, but you're so goddamn useless," A man with long dark hair had a whip in his hands. In front of him, on the ground was a girl about 16 or 17. She was covered in tears, blood, and sweat. _

"_I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me," she begged._

"_You didn't deserve to be in this place. The only reason why I kept you here was to wed you off to the Uchihas. Too bad they didn't want you. The younger son ran away, and the older son had killed so many people and joined some other clan. It's your fault." He whipped her a few more times. She didn't even bother to fight back. Cuts quickly forced on her body, as blood oozed out. _

"_Now, clean yourself up. If anyone finds out I did this, I swear, I'll kill you. I'm going to sell you off to a human auction if I can't find you a rich family to wed to. Now, get away from me."_

_End of flashback~_

"Have you found her yet, Neji?"

"No, Hiashi, I have not. Many of the guards are already in search of her. They are looking all over Konoha for her."

"Okay, let me know if you find her… understand?"

"Understood… however, may I ask one question?"

"Hm."

"What will happen if we find her?"

Hiashi turned around.

"Obviously, we'll treat her with _love_ and _welcome her back._ Now, go find her."

Once Neji had left, Hiashi turned to face a window that gave him about ¾ the view of Konoha.

"Once I find you… you're gone for good. Hinata, _"hime"._

**~o.O.o~**

**Okay, so I'm sorry if this was a little confusing. I was tired / But I had a strong urge to finish this chapter! It's revealing itself slowly, I know, I know. A little boring, but I promise, things will mosey along quickly! I promise c: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE BEAUTIFUL UNDERLINE DOWN THERE.**

**Please stick around / The next chapter will show why all the guys are living in the forest.**

**But… one more thing. This series may take a while longer, because I wanted to finish 14 Days of Counseling with Mr. Stern first. I was so excited when I finally found the files! So… This may be on hiatus… for a while / I'm sorry! I just can't multitask… D:**

**Review? c: I accept constructive criticism~ :DD**

**THANK YOU~**

**-Kairi.**


End file.
